


oh darling, my catharsis

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and Cuddle a lot, i guess, they have a mukbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Chanyeol invites Jongdae over for dinner, and maybe a couple of cuddles, too.





	oh darling, my catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> during ~~enemies to lovers, the chenyeol au~~ exo's ladder s2, chanyeol said he usually eats hotpot alone at home, and sometimes he makes spring rolls too. my last two braincells decided that i should write this instead of the 794 other wips i have, so here you go, i guess.
> 
> thank you to j for the beta!

Chanyeol’s just setting up the burner on his foldable table when the doorbell rings. He jumps to his feet, almost runs the couple of steps to the door, yanking it open.

 

“Chanyeollie!” Jongdae greets, cheeks and nose a cute pink from the cold outside. His boyfriend is beaming at him, and Chanyeol finds him stupidly adorable. “I got the ingredients you asked me to buy.”

 

The bags are quickly grabbed and placed unceremoniously onto the ground; the food is good, but Chanyeol’s missed his boyfriend more. He grabs Jongdae around the waist, tilts his head back with one hand cupping his cheek, and kisses him.

 

Jongdae makes a happy little sound in the back of his throat, rising up onto the tips of his toes to kiss back. Chanyeol hums into it, gently coaxing Jongdae’s mouth open, tongue exploring and lips devouring.

 

He makes to pull away when he deems that they’ve spent an adequate amount of time kissing, but Jongdae seems to disagree, leans forward to make sure Chanyeol’s lips stay on his. Chanyeol chuckles, but doesn’t - can’t, would never _want_ to, anyway - deny Jongdae, wraps both arms around his waist, now, tugs him closer and _kisses_ him.

 

Chanyeol feels Jongdae kiss him, one last time, before he’s pulling away, flushed and breathless, and Chanyeol can’t help but peck him on the nose. “Hi,” Chanyeol greets, voice low, watching the corners of Jongdae’s pretty, swollen lips curve up.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae replies, giggling. Chanyeol, enamoured, ducks back in for one last kiss, then another, and another, last one, he promises, until Jongdae laughs, breathless with it.

 

“Going to cook for me, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks, teasing, but that was the whole purpose of Jongdae coming over today, so they could sit together at Chanyeol’s low, foldable table, eat _shabu shabu_ and Chanyeol’s own version of Vietnamese spring rolls.

 

Chanyeol hums, picks up the bags of food and walks into his living room, pulling things out even as he goes. “Going to cook for my boyfriend,” Chanyeol replies, grinning. “My boyfriend, who’s so _good_ to me, bringing all this food with him when it’s so cold outside.”

 

Jongdae huffs, trails after Chanyeol, folds himself down neatly on the ground next to Chanyeol. “I’m glad you realise,” He says, nodding. “So I should get lots of cuddles when the broth is boiling, right?”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, busy tearing into the bags. Jongdae had rest his head against his shoulder in the car, one day, asked him softly if he would be okay with Jongdae coming to his house and having _shabu shabu_ the way Chanyeol said he usually did, weeks ago in Taiwan. Chanyeol had readily agreed, always up for spending time with Jongdae, and had even said he would make Vietnamese spring rolls for him, so glad he was.

 

Jongdae’s beaming smile was more than enough reason for Chanyeol to make a mental note to suggest dates like this more often in future.

 

He takes the items that need to be washed, bringing them over to the sink to rinse them. He watches, fond, as Jongdae pokes about in the bags, taking items and putting them onto the table, laying them out nicely.

 

Chanyeol walks back with the vegetables and meats, puts them down. He slices the cabbage, then hands them over to Jongdae. “Put those in for me, won’t you?” He requests, smiles when Jongdae does as he’s told. He looks so much like a child, like this, tucked into Chanyeol’s side and glaring impatiently at the broth.

 

“Not until it’s boiling,” Chanyeol scolds when Jongdae tries to sneak a piece of beef into the broth. “Be patient.” Jongdae whines, high pitched and so _Jongdae_ that Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. “It won’t take that long, silly, just wait.”

 

“But I want to eat it _now_ ,” Jongdae sulks, stirring the broth like that’ll magically make it boil faster. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but holds up a bit of shrimp to Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae beams at him, takes it into his mouth and chews, closing his eyes and moaning audibly. “God, everything you make for me tastes so _good_ , Chanyeol.”

 

Heat rises up in Chanyeol’s gut, but he swallows it down. They have food to be eaten, and Chanyeol’s not about to let his demon of a boyfriend seduce him into ignoring it for favour of something else. “It’s just shrimp,” He says, one eyebrow raised. “It’s not even seasoned, or anything.”

 

“So,” Jongdae replies, shrugging. “My boyfriend cooked it for me, that should be more than enough reason for it to taste heavenly.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head, carefully rolling up the first of many spring rolls, sealing the ends with a small dab of water. “You’re so whipped for me,” He teases.

 

He doesn’t expect Jongdae to drop the ladle, move closer to him, doesn’t expect the arms wrapping around his waist and Jongdae’s lips against his neck. “I am,” Jongdae breathes, and Chanyeol stiffens, because Jongdae’s lower register should really be _illegal_. “Love you so much, Chanyeollie, thank you for inviting me over, for cooking for me.”

 

Chanyeol shudders, sliding the plastic gloves off of his hands, turning around to wrap his own arms around Jongdae and _kiss_ him, because he may be a demon, but Jongdae was _his_ demon. Jongdae moans against his mouth, and Chanyeol takes advantage of it, licking into Jongdae’s mouth, teasing against his soft palate. Jongdae about climbs into his lap, and Chanyeol doesn’t stop him, grabs him by the hips and pulls him ever closer.

 

“The broth,” Jongdae gasps suddenly, eyes wide and pupils blown. “It’s going to boil over, Chanyeol.”

 

Trust Jongdae to still be thinking about food at this time, but Chanyeol sees the logic in his words. He releases his iron grip on Jongdae, but keeps one arm loose around him, even as he shifts himself so he can drop more vegetables into the broth and slices of the meat that Jongdae loves so much.

 

“Kiss me,” Jongdae demands once he’s done. “One more, Chanyeol.”

 

And Chanyeol, who can never deny Jongdae anything, does as he’s told. Jongdae hums happily against his lips and Chanyeol melts, kisses Jongdae with all the fervor and adoration he can put into it.

 

They part, soon after, but not before Jongdae’s lips are kiss swollen and the prettiest pink. Chanyeol, unable to help himself, leans forward for one last kiss, enamoured. They’re both panting by the time Chanyeol lets Jongdae go, Jongdae smiling at him so sweetly that Chanyeol can’t help but grin back at him.

 

“The _best_ boyfriend,” Jongdae declares, scooting closer to the low table and tugging Chanyeol with him. “Come on, boyfriend, it’s time to eat.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, because it’s so like Jongdae to go from one extreme to the other, but there _was_ food in front of them, and it just wouldn’t do if it all went to waste, really. Jongdae fishes the meat out from the pot, blows on it, then shoves it unceremoniously into his mouth. He makes a sound that’s _completely_ unnecessary, in Chanyeol’s opinion, because no one should sound like that when they’re eating.

 

He wills himself to continue rolling spring rolls, slicing them deftly once he’s done with all of them. Jongdae’s chopsticks lift to his lips, a slice of meat and some vegetables between them. He opens his mouth obediently, lets Jongdae feed him while he handles the knife with ease.

 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Jongdae asks, sounding so proud you’d think he’d spent hours slaving over it rather than making out while it boiled away. Chanyeol almost snorts broth up his nose, but stops himself and nods instead.

 

Jongdae looks extremely pleased with himself, and Chanyeol wants to take a picture of that expression, that _smile_ , commit it to memory. He settles for feeding Jongdae a piece of spring roll, pinching his sides when Jongdae moans _again_ , because Chanyeol is trying to live, here, little demon boyfriend.

 

There’s absolutely no repentance on Jongdae’s face, and Chanyeol can do nothing but chuckle and shake his head fondly. He plates the remaining spring rolls, then settles himself down to finish the rest of the _shabu shabu_ alongside Jongdae.

 

They decimate the food, fighting playfully for the last slice of pork belly until Jongdae relents and holds it up to Chanyeol’s lips. He looks down at it, then bites it in half, guiding the remainder into Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae laughs, and it - don’t say it, Park - lights up the world - _damn it_ \- loathe as Chanyeol is to admit.

 

When they’re both full and bloated from the food, the burner is turned off and set a precarious distance away from the both of them, Chanyeol staggers unsteadily to his feet, pulling a reluctant Jongdae with him. “Come on,” Chanyeol says. “The sofa’s better for cuddling.”

 

That seems to do the trick, because Jongdae puts more effort in helping Chanyeol moving instead of being entirely unhelpful. Chanyeol collapses onto the sofa, somehow managing to drag Jongdae with him so that he’s laying halfway on top of him.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae murmurs, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol hums, pulls a pillow and shoves it under his own head so he doesn’t get dizzy. Jongdae crowds even closer, and Chanyeol lets him, wraps an arm around his waist, the other gently playing with Jongdae’s hair. “Thank you for inviting me over, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol smiles softly, lifts Jongdae’s head so he can give him a quick, short kiss. Jongdae smiles sleepily, pleased, crawls his way up so he can comfortably press more kisses to Chanyeol’s jaw, cheeks, nose. “It was nothing, Jongdae,” Chanyeol replies, stroking Jongdae’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m glad you enjoyed it; we could do this more often, if you’d like.”

 

Jongdae nods, makes a happy sound in the back of his throat. “I’d love to,” He says, the ends of his lips curling up prettily. Chanyeol watches him, smiling softly. “Thank you, Chanyeol. I love you,” He rubs his cheek against Chanyeol’s, like a sleepy, content kitten. “Love you so much, Chanyeollie.”

 

Chanyeol feels like he’s heart is about to jump out of his chest with how hard it’s thumping. Instead of jumping for joy like his body is screaming at him to do, he just wraps his arms tighter around Jongdae’s form, brings him ever closer. “I love you too, Jongdae,” He hums, presses a kiss to Jongdae’s hair, one against the beauty mark on his temple. “Stay the night?”

 

Jongdae shifts his position so he can press a kiss to Chanyeol’s jaw. “And every night after.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way to the end! i hope you liked it!
> 
> kudos & comments a happy author does make~


End file.
